Novel compositions of matter comprising halogenated polyethers have been prepared. In general, halogenated compounds are known to be fire retardants for plastics. For example compounds such as tetrabromobisphenol-A, tetrabromobisphenol-A bis(2,3-dibromopropyl ether), 1,2-dibromoethane/4,4'-isopropylidene bis(2'6-dibromophenol) copolymer and brominated epoxy resins impart flame retardancy on plastics into which they are compounded. Yet compounds which have greater stability and better fire retardancy are sought.
Previously known compounds such as tetrabromobisphenol-A, tetrabromobisphenol-A bis(2,3-dibromopropyl ether), 1,2-dibromoethane/4,4'-isopropylidene bis(2'6-dibromophenol) copolymer, or brominated epoxy resins are used as flame retardant additives in materials such as polystyrene, high impact polystyrene; copolymers of styrene; polycarbonates; polyurethanes; polyimides; polyamides; polyethers; acrylics; polyesters; epoxies; phenolics; elastomers such as butadiene/styrene copolymers and butadiene/acrylonitrile copolymers; terpolymers of acrylonitrile, butadiene and styrene; natural rubber; butyl rubber and polysiloxanes. Additional representative polymers include those of olefinically saturated monomers such as ethylene, propylene and butadiene; copolymers of two or more such alkylene monomers; copolymers of one or more such alkylene monomers, etc. Blends of polymers may also be used. By virtue of the invented materials having aromatic bromine they will impart flame retardancy to the polymer to which they are added as it is well known that brominated molecules act as flame retardants.
The aforementioned, previously known compounds possess reactive groups which can lead to degradation in the compounded plastic. The alkyl end-caps and repeating units of the invention are inert compared to the end-caps and repeating units of the known materials. Additionally, as the invented materials are oligomeric, the desired property of broad melt range is imparted which is known to allow easy compounding. Thus, it is the object of this invention to provide novel compositions of matter possessing desirable physical characteristics of flame proofing and fire retardancy and retaining the property of easy compounding, imparting good physical properties to the resin while avoiding undesirable instability.
A need therefore exists for fire-retardant, halogenated polyethers that do not contain reactive end groups and that thus avoid the problems associated with prior art compounds. The present invention addresses that need.